


Creep Out

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jack flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Jack Harkness flirting with Sam Winchester, and Sam feeling creeped out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Baby why am I here with you?” Sam questioned you for the second time that evening.

 

You see you dragged Sam out to the bar that night for a celebration. Well it was a small celebration. It was your birthday and you wanted to go out and stay out of the bunker for a good while. Just have some fun. “You know why, Sam.” You said with a giggle picking up your shot glass and downing it quickly enjoying the burn effect.

 

“I know baby.” Sam said finishing off the last of his beer. “This is your birthday celebration.”

 

You nodded your head. “Yep another year of living.” You said with a grin.

 

“Are you enjoying it?”

 

“Oh yes.” You said with a huge grin. You got up from the chair that you were on. “You want another beer baby?”

 

Sam looked at you and smiled. “Yeah baby.”

 

You patted his hand picking up your empty shot glass and beer bottle that Sam had. You made your way towards the bar to go and get two more drinks for you and Sam. You hadn’t noticed that someone was watching you and Sam since you two had shown up. A guy dressed in a world war 2 frock.

 

The man walked towards Sam. “Hello there.” He said with a charming smile.

 

Sam blinked a few times and looked over at the man that had come up to him. “Uh… hi.” He said unsure if he should be talking to this guy.

 

“I’m Captain Jack Harkness. What’s your name?” He asked with a flirty smile.

 

“Sam…”

 

“Sam… what?”

 

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“What brings a man like you here?” Jack pressed wanting to know why this handsome man was here.

 

Sam shifted again. This man was making him very uncomfortable.

 

“Oh come on don’t be shy.” Jack said with a grin.

 

You stopped in your tracks when you saw a man flirting with your boyfriend. You shook your head. You knew the coat too well. You carried the two drinks over to the table. “Jack Harkness…”

 

Jack turned his head and looked at you with wide eyes. “Y/N.”

 

“Hello Jack.”

 

“I didn’t recognize you.”

 

You shook your head. “Of course I am wearing a dress and not my flannels.” You said with a grin.

 

Sam looked back and forth between the two of you.

 

You placed the beer in front of Sam. “There you go baby.”

 

Jack looked between the two of you. “This is your boyfriend?”

 

You grinned. “Yes, Jack.”

 

“I thought you were dating a guy with the last name of Winchester, Y/N?”

 

“I am. Sam Winchester.” You told him.

 

Jack looked at Sam. “I am sorry.”

 

Sam shook his head. “It’s cool.”

 

You sat down next to Sam.

 

Sam wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

 

“So what brings you here Jack?”

 

“Oh you know me, Y/N.”

 

“Oh yeah I do. Are you looking for a date or something or someone to dance with?” You questioned.

 

Sam choked on his beer. “Y/N….”

 

You looked over at Sam. “Sorry baby… Jack brings the worst out in people.” You said chuckling lightly.

 

Jack got up and patted you on the shoulder. “I’ll see you around Y/N. I have to get back to work.”

 

“See you Jack.”

 

Jack winked and was on his way.

 

You looked at your boyfriend. “Sorry about him darling.”

 

“He was hitting on me.” Sam complained.

 

“Oh I didn’t tell you about him.” You shook your head. “He hits on anyone.” You explained to him. “He likes both men and women.”

 

Sam shook his head. “I don’t think I will understand him.”

 

“Not many people do.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes… he’s strange… I’ve known him for too long so I know him too well.”

 

Sam nodded his head in understanding. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get use to your friends.

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Creep Out

It was just another normal day for you and Sam. Another hunt completed with Dean. Now the three of you were relaxing in the motel for a breather. But sadly you didn’t tell Sam one thing. You had a friend coming to visit and the last time that Sam had met one of your friends he was majorly hit on by a certain Captain Jack Harkness.

 

You were going to tell Jack not to stop by, but it turned out that he wanted to catch you up on something that had happened. He knew that you were close by thanks to a certain friend of his. A certain Doctor. Sadly you didn’t know much about this Doctor, but you wouldn’t ask Jack about this Doctor, because in your eyes it was none of your business. So you agreed to have him stop by. Just to get the information that he wanted to tell you. You knew one thing though. You knew the Doctor was a time traveller and time travel was possible because you were on the receiving end of it before with Cas. You were just thankful that Dean didn’t have to meet Jack.

 

Dean was already gone. He had gone to the bar so it was a good thing that he wasn’t going to be there when Jack got here. You didn’t want to explain to him who Jack was. It was bad enough that Sam had met him.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

Sam looked at you. “Y/N? Were you expecting someone.”

 

You bit your lip and nodded your head.

 

“Who Y/N?” Sam asked with furrowed brows. He could only hope that it wasn’t one of your friends that had creeped him out before.

 

“Um… Jack..”

 

“What?” Sam asked with wide eyes.Not him again. He was afraid of being hit on again. The last time bothered him to no end.

 

“Oh come on Sam… he’s not going to hit on you again.” You told him. Well you could only hope that Jack wouldn’t hit on Sam again.

 

There was another knock on the door.

 

“Y/N please don’t…”

 

“He had something to tell me Sammy. I can’t ignore the fact that he had something to tell me.” You told him. “Besides it has been six months since I’ve seen him.” It was very much true. You were busy ganking what ever was out there to keep the world safe and Jack was doing his thing keeping the world safe as well just from a different kind of threat than you were. But Sam didn’t need to know that. Sam didn’t need to know that there were things out there that he would never fully understand. Hell you weren’t even sure that you understood yourself.

 

Sam let out a sigh. He knew that was true. Sometimes he wondered if there was something going on between you and Jack. He had asked you at one time if there was something going on and you told him no.

 

“And Sam.” You said looking at him. “There is nothing going on between me and Jack. We’re just friends.” You went to the door and opened it.

 

Jack shook his head. “I was about to call you to see if you were here.” Jack said with a smile.

 

You let out a sigh. “Sorry it took so long. Sam was talking to me.”  
  


“Oh the hot boyfriend.” He said with a wink.

 

You chuckled lightly. “Yeah. Come on in.”

 

Jack came into the room. He automatically looked at Sam and made a beeline for Sam. “Hello. Nice to see you again.” He said taking your boyfriend’s hand in his placing a kiss on it.

 

“Jack.” You called to him. Once again Sam was hit on and you felt bad that Sam was being hit on. You didn’t think that Jack would hit on him again. You were going to have to apologize for it later again after Jack left.

 

Jack looked back at you. He moved away from Sam.

 

Sam wiped his hand on his pants. He got up from where he was sitting. “Y/N dear…” This friend of yours was really freaking you out. More than the last time. He had to draw the line somewhere. Kissing his hand was overstepping his boundaries.

 

You looked at your boyfriend.

 

He came over to you. “I’m going to go and meet up with Dean at the bar.”

 

You got onto your tip toes and press a soft kiss on his lips.

 

He kissed you back softly. Your fingers found their way into his hair and his hands got tangled in yours. He pulled away from you.

 

Jack had to admit that this was a cute scene between the two of you. he had to admit that the two of you were perfect for one another. You fit together like a puzzle. Perfect to each other. Your flaws balanced each other out. He wished he could find something like that, but he knew that it would never happen because he couldn’t die.

 

“I’ll see you soon?”

 

Sam nodded his head. “Yeah.”

 

“Good.” You kissed him softly again.

 

Sam released you and began to walk away.

 

“See you later Sam.” Jack said with a wink.

 

Sam quickly slipped out of the room.

 

You hit Jack’s arm. “That wasn’t very nice of you Jack.”

 

“I was only having fun…”  
  


“You creeped him out again.”

 

“I didn’t mean anything by it. He’s your boyfriend.”

 

“He’s on edge with you Jack. Try not to do that again. Please.”

 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “Y/N you know me.”

 

You groaned. “I know. Just try to tone it down please. It might make him more at ease.”

 

Jack nodded his head. He would have to try to tone it down. He wanted Sam to be comfortable around him.

 

“Alright what did you have to tell me?” You asked leaning forward. You really wanted to know about Jack’s latest adventure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like a sequel?


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Dean gets dragged into the story. :D

A year went by and you hadn’t seen Jack. You hated going for so long without seeing him and phone calls scattered about because he was busy and so were you. But it had given you enough time that you guys had found the bunker and now had a place to actually live. So whenever you went on cases you had a place to go to instead of staying in a motel. But you had invited Jack there after getting a recent phone call from Jack after a mission that he was on. You didn’t question that was for sure. You hated it when Jack talked about things that you didn’t understand and it was the same way with him.

 

Now the problem was… how the heck were you going to get Dean and Sam out. You knew that Dean never met Jack and Sam had twice and got creeped out. And you weren’t really sure of what Dean would think about Jack. Or even that put up with flirting from your friend who was a bit well excentric due to him being a time traveller and a 51st century man. So you knew that they liked to… well dance.

 

There was a loud knock on the door which caused the noise to echo around the mostly silent bunker.

 

You looked down and thankful that you hair was hiding your reddening face. You thought that you would have more time to get the boys out of there before Jack showed up, but sadly Jack was here and that meant that there was probably trouble coming your way with how Jack was.

 

“Sammy were you expecting anyone?” Dean asked looking at his brother.

 

Sam shook his head and then looked at you.

 

Dean got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

 

“Is that who I think…”

 

“Dean don’t…” You started to say and he was already gone.

 

“Please don’t tell me.”

 

You rushed out of the room. Damn it.

 

“Hello there. I’m Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?” Jack said with a flirty smile.

 

“I’m sorry dude, but I don’t swing that way.”

 

“Jack Harkness. You know better.” You said huffing. “Sorry about that Dean.”

 

“Oh that’s sexy boyfriend’s brother?” Jack asked with a huge smile.

 

“Come on Jack you knew his name cause I told you.” You said crossing your arms.

 

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Now are you going to behave this time?”

 

“Oh come on Y/N.”

 

“Jack come on… would you at least listen to me like you listen to the Doctor?”

 

Jack let out a huff. He listened to you more than he listened to the Doctor. Jack looked at Dean. He winked at Dean and followed you into the other room.

 

Dean looked at Sam and shuddered. “What the hell was that man?”

 

“That is Jack Harkness… Y/n’s friend.”

 

Dean shivered. “If he’s her friend I don’t want to know any more than that.”

  
“Believe me I know what you mean.” Sam said with a nod of his head. 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets hit on now.

Now this was bad. You had no idea how Jack, Dean, Sam, and yourself all ended up in the same room. The brothers and you enjoying your beers while Jack was enjoying a cup of tea. But it didn’t help that Castiel the angel of the lord the very clueless friend of yours was set to arrive shortly. You knew what would happen when Jack met him and it was the same thing that had happened when Sam and Dean both met Jack and the brothers were dodgy of him now after the countless hitting on from your friend.

 

You cleared your throat looking at Jack. “Don’t you have to meet up with your team in Britain?” You asked hopeful that you would be able to get Jack to go back to the United Kingdom.

 

Jack gave you a charming smile. “Why Y/N darling you aren’t trying to get rid of me are you?”

 

You huffed crossing your arms leaning into Sam’s side.

 

Sam’s arm went around you in a protective stance.

 

You three stiffened when you heard the fluttering of wings. Shit that meant that your clueless angel had shown up.

 

Jack looked up in wonder. “Who’s here?” He asked hopeful that it was someone new. He never did get tired of flirting with someone.

 

“Sam, Dean, Y/N?” Cas called out to you coming into the room.

 

Jack turned and saw a bright pair of blue eyes. A man dressed in a trench coat. Hm… now that was someone new to him.

 

“Hey Cas buddy how about we go for a ride.” Dean said getting up quickly from his seat.

 

“Hello there, Jack Harkness.” Jack said smoothly.

 

“Jack!” You scolded him.

 

“What?” Jack said in defense of what he was doing.

 

“Now isn’t the time.”  
  


Jack pouted. “You always say that Y/N.”

 

You rolled your eyes.  
  


Cas looked at the four of you in confusion. “I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord.”

 

“Oh there is a god then?” Jack asked tilting his head to the side.

 

“Yes, there is. Do you doubt?”

 

“Jack.” You warned. “Don’t you dare go there.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Oh come on Y/N, it’s not like you’re cursed.”  
  


“Yeah that’s right Jack. Sorry that you keep dying at every damn corner, but come on. You need to talk to the one that had done it to you.”

 

Jack shook his head. “You know that’s not true, Y/N. She’s in another world.”

 

“Of course she is. So don’t ask if God exists.”

 

“I don’t think he does.”

 

“You doubt my father?”

 

“Don’t mind Jack, Cas…” You said trying to sooth the blue eyed angel. You hated to see Cas upset. You were going to have to scold Jack for what he had done.

 

“Come on Y/N… you know I doubt what’s out there.”

 

“Jack if you don’t shut up I will shoot you in the head.” You snapped.

 

Cas looked at you with wide eyes. “Y/N you would never do that.”

 

You shook your head. “I’ve shot plenty of things Cas, he would be no different. Sad thing is he’s cursed. So he won’t stay dead.”  
  


Cas’s eyes even went wider. How was this possible.

 

You rubbed your forehead. “I will explain it later.”

  
“I will expect you to, Y/N.”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of Creep Out

Jack had taken you to a room in the bunker. You had no idea what he had planned, but you were pretty sure that it would upset Sam to no end. Even when Jack had asked you  to wear something nice in the bunker when you were more willing to wear flannels instead of what you were wearing at that moment. Jack had bought you a dress that he wanted to see you in. He was your best friend so you had to agree and take the strapping tardis blue dress that revealed most of your back. Hell it made you nervous. Sam had never seen you in a dress like that and there was no point in him seeing you dressed like that now. You felt even more embarrassed that you were wearing it right at that moment. Sam would be back and you had no idea why Jack had bought you a nice dress and shoes to go with it.

 

“Now Jack do you mind telling me what this is about?” You asked huffing a little bit. Your hands on your tardis blue clad hips.

 

Jack grinned. “We’re going to dance.”

 

“As in actual dancing?”

 

Jack nodded his head. “I don’t feel like having Moose chasing after me.” Jack said laughing lightly. “Even though that would be a thrill for me.”  
  


You rolled your eyes shaking your head. “Only you would say that.”

 

“Come on. It will be fun, Y/N.” He said with a smile.

 

“Of course.”

 

Jack held his hand out to you for you to take.

 

You took his hand.

 

He hit the button to the player that had been set up and Rumor Has It by Adele played.

 

You shook your head. Of course he had grown fond of this song.

 

The two of you danced to the song that the two of you only knew how. A classic tango. You two had danced before. That was before you had met Sam and started hunting with him and Dean.

 

Sam heard the music playing from where he was in the library. He got up from the research that he was doing for a hunt that you, Dean, and him were going to go on with Cas, but now he wanted to find out why there was music disrupting what he was doing at that moment. He rubbed his face. The type of music wasn’t Dean’s so it wasn’t him bothering Sam. It couldn’t be you because you were upstairs at least that was what he thought. So it had to be the last person that was only visiting the bunker. Jack Harkness. He shivered. The man still creeped him out. He walked into the room where you were with Jack.

 

Jack twirled you.

 

Sam’s eyes widened. What the hell was going on. “Y/N?”

 

You stopped dancing and gasped. “Sam…”

 

“What…” Sam asked in confusion. “What is going on?”

 

“I asked her to dance with me…” Jack said rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Why?” Sam said crossing his arms.

 

“Jack and I use to do this… please Sam it’s his last day here.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened a bit taking in your dress. “Y/N…”

 

“Jack got it for me.”

 

“I thought lover boy here would enjoy it.” Jack said with a cheeky smile.

 

Sam’s cheeks went red. Did that seriously mean that Jack Harkness was trying to show your body off in a dress all for his sake.

 

Jack pushed you into Sam’s arms. He winked. “Have fun you two.” He said before wandering off.

 

Your cheeks went red. “JACK!”

 

Jack laughed loudly.

 

Sam looked down at you with adoring eyes. “I love you, Y/N.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Sam pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

 

 


End file.
